The Ghost of Happy Tree High
by JosiePink64
Summary: Lifty's ghost has been haunting Happy Tree High School since he died there two years ago. Now, his love intrest, Josephine that's me , knows about the haunting when she came and tries to find out why his soul isn't resting in peace. Rated T for death


This is a fanfiction that involves passion, drama, mystery and supernatural.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends. That cartoon (which I love) is owned by Mondo Media.

* * *

Warning: Happy Tree Friends is cute, cuddly and horribly wrong. It's T rated for character death (no bad words, sexual themes or nudity).

* * *

N/A: It's just the death of one tree friend, Lifty (he didn't get killed by Flippy, infact nobody did, Lifty only died in an accident). Let's begin.

* * *

The Ghost of Happy Tree High

Starring: Josie (me in htf form), Lifty (as a ghost two years after his death), Shifty, Alice (my OC; Lifty and Shifty's little sister)

Featuring: Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Flaky, Lammy and Mr. Pickles, Truffles, Russell, Mime, Nutty and Gorey (my OC)

Appearances: The Mole, Disco Bear and Lumpy

Almost there...

* * *

Josie's POV

It was night time and I was having a panic attack. They tried to calm me down, but I got stressed out. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

Flaky (a red porcupine with dandruff in her quills): "Josie, you need to calm down."

Me (a white cat with brown hair): (stressed out) "Shut up, Flaky! You know I love him!"

Flaky: (gasped in shock)

Truffles (a perriwinkle pig in sailor clothing): "Josie, forget about him. He's gone!"

Me: (glares at ?) "You stay out of this, Truffles!"

Truffles: (angry) "What? Why you little..."

Lammy (a lavender lamb with a wool sweater and a purple hairbow): (grabs hold of Truffles) "Whoa, Truffles, save the fight 'til later, but not on Josie."

I was so crazy, I can't resist remembering what happened.

Flashback (two years ago)

It was about two years ago at night. Me (when I was 16) and my boyfriend, Lifty (a green raccoon), are watching the stars.

Me: "You know what, Lifty?"

Lifty: "What?"

Me: "I think it's more beautiful than I ever imagine."

Lifty: "The starlight?"

Me: "Yes."

Both of us: (sigh in relief and got up)

Lifty: "Josie..."

Me: "Yes?"

Lifty: "There's something I gotta say."

Me: "What is it?"

Lifty: "I love you." (kissed me in the cheek)

Me: (blushed) "Is that true?"

Lifty: (nods) "C'mon. I'll take you home.

Then, we were going home by car (since it was Lifty's turn to drive the van). We looked at each other and began to kiss when suddenly, someone drive right infront of the van and this happened. Luckily, I survived and unharmed, but Lifty didn't, he was wounded. He was bleeding, he had shattered glass all over his body and there were cuts all over him. Luckily, the driver survived too, it was the Mole (he's really an orchid mole with a turtleneck, glasses, a cane and a mole). He was unharmed too. I ignored the Mole and looked at Lifty in sadness. I tried to wake him up.

Me: (cries uncontrollably) "Lifty... Lifty... Lifty, wake up!"

Lifty: (opens his eyes) "What happened?" (coughs out blood)

Me: "Lifty, are you okay?"

Lifty: "Josie... I hate to tell you this, but... I don't think I'm going to live much longer."

I gasped in shock from what Lifty said.

Me: (sheds a tear) "Lifty... I'm sorry I almost got us killed."

Lifty: "It's okay." (coughs up blood) "I still love you. Listen, before I go..."

Me: "Lifty, let me tell you first. Just look at me. I love you too. I've been in love with you ever since I first laid my eyes at you."

Lifty: "I thought you never knew I existed."

Me: "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with me?"

Lifty: "Well, ever since I first saw you, I thought you were kinda cute, but it turns out, you're really beautiful."

Me: (sheds tears) "That's wonderful."

Lifty: "As I were saying..." (coughs up more blood) "Josie, before I go, I want to say something important to you... I will always be there with you."

Tears came out of my eyes as I looked at my dying boyfriend.

Lifty: "Goodbye, Josie..." (closes his eyes and dies)

I felt awful, sighed so sadly and wept so softly. I can't believe that he died. Now he's dead. He's gone. Forever. I never saw him again. Just then, I see Shifty (a green raccoon wearing the fedora; Lifty's older brother) and Alice (a green raccoon with green hair, a dark green hairbow and blue eyes; Lifty's sister), coming by when they heard the noise.

Shifty: "What's going on?"

Alice: "Yeah. We heard a..." (she and Shifty saw what happened) "Goodness!"

Shifty: (gasped) "Holy smokes! What in the world happened?"

Me: (sheds a tear) "Lifty is dead! He's dead!"

Shifty: "What happened to him."

Me: "Lifty was hurt in a car accident that I almost got myself and Lifty killed, and now..." (yells) "HE DIED FROM HIS WOUNDS!" (breaths heavily)

Shifty and Alice: (gasped in shock)

Me: (breaths heavily and cried) "I miss him so much! I'm sorry I almost got myself and Lifty killed!" (cries some more)

Alice: "Josie, get a hold of yourself."

Me: (I frowned and kept crying)

Shifty: "Sorry, Josie." (he and Alice left me behind with the corpse)

Lifty is dead and I almost got him and myself killed, but he had died of his wounds. It's not my fault anyway. By the moment, I can still feel him whisper to me _'I will always be there with you'_.

Today

It's was time I visited the cemetery and stood in front of Lifty's grave. The words on the grave said...

Here lies Lifty,

a former criminal and a good friend

He may rest in peace

I cried softly towards the grave as my tears hit the soil. I felt heartbroken, but I stayed strong. I'm not a weakling, I'm fine. The next day, I see Shifty, Alice, Cuddles (a yellow rabbit with pink cheeks and pink bunny slippers), Giggles (a pink chipmunk with a red hairbow), Toothy (a purple beaver with huge bucked teeth), Petunia (a blue skunk with a green tree necklace and a pink flower), Handy (an orange beaver with stubs for arms and a helmet), Sniffles (a light blue anteater with taped-up glasses), Flaky, Lammy and Mr. Pickles (a pickle), Truffles, Russell (an aquamarine otter in pirate clothing), Mime (an indigo deer dressed as a mime), Nutty (a light green squirrel with candy all over him and a lazy eye) and Gorey (a grey raccoon with a duff of hair and red eyes) all wearing black and moarning about Lifty after he died of the car accident I almost caused two years ago. I wore black as well. Lumpy (a blue moose with mismatched antlers, bad teeth and disorted eyes) noticed and got really confused.

Lumpy: (puzzled) "Are you crazy? Isn't Lifty already dead?"

Another day passed and I walked alone, worried about poor Lifty. Suddenly, Disco Bear (a golden rod bear with an orange afro and disco clothing) came by and noticed that I was sad about Lifty.

Disco Bear: "Let me guess, sugarcakes, Lifty?"

Me: (nodded)

Disco Bear: "Bummer." (walks away)

I felt so worried that Lifty is gone. I can still here the whisper in my head, _'I will always be there with you'_. It's like Lifty was watching me like a ghost. So, I decided to spend the night at Happy Tree High because nobody dared me to go there, I just did it because I got bored and lonely anyway. Later before sunset, I decided to forget about Lifty. When it became dusk, I heard footsteps, strange footsteps. I don't know whose footsteps they are or were, but I'm pretty sure that someone was here. Just then, a hear a strange high-pitched yet faint moan. It sounded like the wind, except I heard a voice.

Me: "Hello?"

Just then, some one touched my shoulder as I heard a ghostly whisper.

?: (whispers in a spooky tone) _"Hello, Josie."_

I noticed that the voice sounded familiar, but it sounded strange. When I turned around, no one was there. I'm getting really confused.

Me: (confused) "Who are you?"

?: _"Josie, it's me."_

I gasped in shock from the sound of who it is. The source of the voice was right behind me. When I turned around, I saw nothing, but a light coming through the wall. Out of the light was a transparent figure. The figure turned out to be the ghost of a little green raccoon; it was Lifty.

Me: (confused) "Lifty, is that you?"

Lifty: _"Yes, it's me."_

Me: "But you have been dead for two years."

Lifty: _"I know, but my spirit lives on."_

Me: (worried) "Then why are you here? Are you planning to haunt me?"

Lifty: _"Why would I do that?"_

Me: "Why were you following me?"

Lifty: _"Because, even though I died, I still love you."_ (he kissed me on the cheek)

Me: (blushed) "Really?"

Lifty: (nodded)

Me: "But what are you doing here at Happy Tree High?"

Lifty: _"I felt sad that I died, so I haunt this school. I decided to hide there for all eternity so that nobody, not even Shifty, can see me anymore. Now you did know. You still love me, don't you?"_

Me: (nodded)

Lifty: _"Good. Don't worry, I'll take you home."_

Then, Lifty holded my hand with his ghostly hand and walked me home.

* * *

Lifty's POV

_When I died, I felt like I don't exist anymore, but Josie knows I love her. Until I get my first kiss on the lips with Josie, my soul will be stuck in Happy Tree Town forever. When will she ever kiss me? I haven't stolen anything since I died and I never stolen anything after my death. My soul remains peaceful and restless, not to mention sad, heartbroken and lost. When will my soul rest in peace through eternity? Will she stay strong?_

* * *

Josie's POV

When we went to my house, he walked me to my room and I told Lifty to close his eyes as I started to change into my pajamas. When I stopped, Lifty opened his eyes and blushed when he saw me in my pajamas and noticed that I looked cute (if ghosts could blush, he would be pink). I felt tired and went to bed as Lifty tucked me in and patted me on the head.

Lifty: _"Josie, it's time you move on and I rest in peace."_

Me: (frowned)

Lifty: _"But before I leave, I wanted to give you a kiss."_ (kissed me on the lips)

I blushed.

Lifty: _"And just remember, I will always be there with you."_

I smiled a bit.

Lifty: (starts to fade) _"Good bye, my love."_

Then, he disappeared as I smiled. Maybe Lifty was right. Maybe it's time I moved on. It's time I stayed strong. And it got perfect for me now that I got my first kiss on the lips with Lifty.

The next day...

* * *

Shifty's POV

I did it. I have successfully robbed a bank! And I don't need Lifty anymore. Also, I don't see a police force anyway. I carried the moneybags with me and noticed Josie, happy.

Me: "Josie, what are you doing?"

Josie: "I'm staying strong."

Me: (confused) "With what?"

Josie: "Ever since Lifty passed on, I decided to move on."

I remembered what happened two years ago. Lifty was dead. He was bleeding, he had shattered glass all over his body and there were cuts all over him. I went back to reality and cried at that memory. How can I be so selfish? Just then, I saw the shadow of my departed little brother, Lifty, watching me from behind a dark alley. I gasped in shock.

Josie: "What's wrong?"

I noticed that the shadow disappeared. I was speechless.

Me: "Nothing. I'm probably seeing things."

Josie: "Whatever. Maybe you do need to move on after Lifty's death." (walks away)

Maybe Josie was right. It's time I move on and forget about my little brother. And it's time I forget about him. Right?

* * *

The End

Moral: You'll soon be solving mysteries later on.

* * *

Read & Review... (looks cute) Pretty please.


End file.
